darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Contacting Crystal City
September 10, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Groove Solarix Flashover (Security Complex, Iacon) --- "I am sure that Solarix will be relieved to know that you are safely here," Optimus Prime says, waving Groove over to the area of the room that the video conference suite focuses on. The video communications console is already prepped, and it's simply a matter of pressing a button to initiate the call to Crystal City, which Prime does as soon as Groove has made his way there. It took a few minutes, but then the call connects. There’s silence, and then a somewhat unhappy voice "This is Hierophant Solarix. What is it, Optimus Prime? " he asked, not even using his usual purple prose. "Groove has arrived safely here in Iacon." Optimus Prime says. "I thought you should be informed as soon as possible. There is, however, no further news on First Aid." "Ah. I had suspected..." remarks Solarix, his voice sounding somewhat relieved "I saw his contact, but could not stop at the time to receive it. When his guard did not report in either I wondered if that is where he had gone. So First Aid is missing? " he sounded concerned. "Groove is here as well with me," Optimus says, sending a ping over the comm line to indicate a video feed trying to be established. "But yes. We are still trying to determine the exact details, but at this point, we have no choice but to assume something bad has befallen him." There was a rustle, a click, and then Solarix' serious face appears "Sorry, I had to ensure the line was secure. Groove: While I was angry at first, I /do/ understand your reasons for this." he reassures the youth "Thus, you may take as long as you need to find your brother, and when we are done, we will see about moving you to Iacon if it is your desire. For now; Optimus Prime, is there anything Crystal City can do to help?" Groove shifts uncomfortably in the background, hesitant to step forward into view of the camera. Guilt is starting to really overwhelm him, and he stares down at the ground in front of him to try and build up his courage. He can do this. He can do this. He can do this... Quietly, trying not to draw much attention to himself, he steps into the camera's line of sight, head still ducked. "My apologies, Hierophant, sir." He murmurs, struggling to keep his voice even. "Please, look up when you speak to me Groove. " adds the Hierophant, although his voice was gentle. Optimus Prime half turns, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Groove's shoulder, offering whatever support he can. "Any assistance you are able to offer would be appreciated, Solarix- you know as well as i do that our best hope, as well as First Aid's, is to find him quickly." "I cannot be too obvious without upsetting certain individuals." admits Solarix "But I do have a few people I can contact. As well, First Aids' Guard... Where is he?" "Flashover accompanied Groove to us here, and I believe he intended to- ah, here he is now," Prime says, pinging the door to allow the dark red heliformer to enter. "Flashover, thank you for your assistance in making sure Groove arrived safely. First Aid does not have a dedicated guard here in Iacon- at least, not assigned by myself or Prowl. He was under orders not to leave the city without someone accompanying him, and had complied with these rules to date. There was no reason to think that these measures weren't sufficient on top of the usual base defense measures." Groove hesitates for a moment longer before lifting his head, forcing his expression to something neutral. "I don't know about First Aid's guardian from our creators either, Hierophant Solarix." He answers quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I wasn't even aware of my own until recently." Flashover offers a quick nod of acknowledgment to Prime before turning his attention to Solarix. "It would have been Coruscate." He answers flatly, rotors rattling just slightly. "With how much more open Crystal City was, I wished to observe Groove without negatively affecting his teachings by having someone loom over him at all times." explains Solarix. He falls silent as Flashover speaks up, then continues "Flashover, I would like you to remain and assist the Autobots. If any inquire or ask, it is because of Grooves' involvement, and that it is a matter of Crystal City. But do try to be subtle about it. " Flashover makes an affirmative noise, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, sir." He takes a step back, rotors still clattering quietly, to allow Prime and Groove to take over the conversation. Groove gives the heliformer a curious look before turning his attention back to Solarix. "I wouldn't want to interfere with his duties, Hierophant Solarix." Optimus Prime nods. "Your assistance is appreciated, Flashover. Groove, I am sure it will make your brothers feel better to have you present in Iacon, as well." "Ah, but this IS his duties." notes Solarix to Groove "At least, for now. I'll try to calm things down here in the meantime, and have you all in my prayers. As well; take care of our student, Optimus Prime. I hate to see any go. " notes the mech, as though preparing to shut off the camera. Groove bows to Solarix in preparation for the mech cutting off the call. "Thank you for your understanding, Hierophant Solarix. I will not disappoint you." Flashover bows as well, though obviously somewhat reluctant. He doesn't say anything more. "I will remain in touch, Solarix." Prime says. "I would appreciate any information you may find being shared with us." "I will see what I can pull together. Coruscate, it was right? " he nods to them "Primus bless, and guide your hand." "He's dead, sir." Flashover says bluntly, rotors rattling harder for a moment before stilling. "Primus bless you and him both." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Flashover's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP